Unbroken Vows
by TheSilverWisp
Summary: Standing alone in the streets with his head in the skies didn't seem so bad. In fact, it was all he needed to reflect on his childhood memories when he was at the happiest.


**A/N: **_**This is actually my first one-shot but it's not exactly my first time writing a fic so I hope those interested enough in this may give any criticism welcome to help me grow as a writer. And though there are a number of Shirou/Atsuya fics, I didn't copy the plot. In fact, I just came up with this yesterday. I hope my writing style is enough to please you readers!**_

* * *

><p>Patterns of delicate snowflakes slowly descended from the indigo night sky, in contrast with the rushing breeze blowing from the east, and soon formed a blanket of snow on the frozen ground.<p>

The loud roars coming from the engines of moving vehicles and the busy crowd of people moving up and down the street that passed by Fubuki didn't seem to bother with him at all.

In return, the nineteen-year-old (whose birthday passed only a couple of months ago) rested his back against the smooth yet cold wall of a ten foot tall building, wearing an unreadable expression across his pale face. The silver gray paint on the wall was so old that it easily broke apart at the command of Fubuki's fingers.

To the young adult, setting his vision to where he could see traffic lights changing rapidly from green to red, or spotting a mother scolding her troublesome lot seemed too cliché for the former ace striker to look at. Instead, he let his grey-blue irises look up at the starless sky and barely flinched at the sight of the barely visible full moon as his thoughts wondered alone in his mind.

The surroundings around the spiky-haired boy were no longer solid, but started to fade away into the background now that he emptied his mind and cleared out irrelevant thoughts. Soon, it drifted off to his childhood memories. The old memories that made him felt so carefree and where everything was alright . . . where he could actually feel peace and calm himself . . .

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, nii-chan! Wake up!" the familiar voice of Fubuki Shirou's younger twin, a voice that was still high and squeaky which was normal for the growing age of six, softly called out.<em>

_Fubuki could feel the rays of morning sunlight pierce through his closed eyelids that signaled him to wake up, not to mention his brother's hand shaking him vigorously underneath his covers. _

"_Just a few more minutes. . ." he promised drowsily and tugged his blanket closer to him._

"_Fine then." His brother said and Fubuki imagined him crossing his arms and form a pout. "I'll just tell mom and dad that you wanted to sleep in the whole day. But don't say I didn't warn you. Well, see you later, we're heading to the park."_

_At that moment, Fubuki regained full consciousness and sat up so quickly that he bumped his twin's head and somehow managed to tumble them over their bunk beds and made contact on the floor, the blanket covering their overheads. _

"_Ouch!" Fubuki exclaimed and felt a small pain wriggling on the back of his head. _

"_I think you're forgetting something." He heard the grumbling voice of his brother remark sourly. _

_Only then did he realize that there was a heavy lump that made him break his fall below him._

"_Can you get off now? Nii-chan you're too heavy!" his brother complained with annoyance edged in his tone. _

"_Sorry, Atsuya." He said apologetically before releasing his weight from him. _

"_Remind me to never let you sleep in the top bunk again." Atsuya said as he awkwardly got up. "How do you expect me to snowboard or even score goals for the team if I'm injured? Ouch, my back!" the striker let out a groan as his back stung from the fall._

"_You're sounding like an old granny."_

"_Hey!"_

"_And you're overreacting at this point. The top bunk is at least four to five feet from the floor. Plus, you landed on a carpet." Fubuki pointed out only to have a small grunt as a response. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't wake me up, too."_

"_Hmmmm. . ." the mischievous pink-haired boy's lips curled into a smirk. "So nii-chan doesn't want to go to the park?" he took a small dramatic pause as he saw his older twin slightly opened his mouth before he went on, "Which is fine by me since I don't need to share the park with selfish nii-chan." For extra effect he added, "Bet mom's getting her purse and dad's about to get his keys to the car now."_

_But before the last comment escaped from Atsuya, Fubuki already dashed off to the closet and began to peel off his pajamas and pull decent clothes off the rack and threw them across the bedroom, all at the same time begging his brother to stay. _

_Atsuya simply snickered as he watched the chaos unfold in his grey eyes. To the forward, seeing his only brother struggle to put his shoes on and running frantically to the closet just to grab a teal jacket was pure gold. He stifled a snicker when Fubuki was sent sprawling across the floor just because his shoelace was untied. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Fubuki demanded between shaky breaths from panting._

"_Well, genius, you didn't want to be disturbed in your dreamland." Atsuya replied innocently. A few minutes passed and both twins just stared at each other, but no hostility was present. Instead, there was confusion as Fubuki only stood there with his gaze fixed on his younger twin. _

"_Okay, I'm sorry for accusing you, I mean it." Fubuki finally said after mustering all of his courage to admit his fault. _

"_It's alright." The softness in Atsuya's tone took them both by surprise though he continued to talk. "No one _is _perfect. Come on, mom and dad can't wait forever!" he added harshly and flew the door open for them to exit. _

_Fubuki simply smiled. He knew his brother would rather be caught dead than actually be seen showing concern for others. "I'm coming!" he called out and raced past him. "Last one down the stairs is a slowpoke!"_

* * *

><p>"Fubuki! Fubuki, hey!" he heard the voice of Kiyama Hiroto yelling his name while running in his direction down the street and gave quick, small apologies to people he bumped into. Soon, the redhead came to a stop beside Fubuki and put one arm on his shoulder. "What are you doing here all by yourself, huh? Burn and Gazelle are about to have a karaoke contest. Everyone is placing their bets already!" he explained to the silent nineteen-year-old. "You okay?" Hiroto asked with worry in his tone.<p>

"No. No, I'm fine." Fubuki shook himself before smiling at the redhead. "Well, I'm going then. Lead the way."

The redhead looked at him peculiarly for a heartbeat but grinned wildly as he lead Fubuki to where the others were.

Oblivious to the chatty redhead, Fubuki already had his thoughts elsewhere as Hiroto tried convincing him to bet on Gazelle.

"_I'm still with you wherever you are."_

"Huh?" Fubuki remarked as his brother's voice reached his ears.

"What?" Hiroto stopped to look at him. "Heard something?"

"No." Fubuki lied. He waited until Hiroto was in a deep conversation about the karaoke contest and turned up to look at the sky. As cliché as it was, believing that his brother was watching over him wherever he was, it gave Fubuki some comfort that he wasn't so lonely in the world.

"I know." He said and grinned at the skies. "I'm not alone as long as you're there to guide me along the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Okay, that wasn't the best of my work but I didn't want to delay this fic any later so here it is! Please give me your thoughts on this fic with reviews! They are much appreciated! **_


End file.
